


Code Geass: Summary of a Season 3

by Zuhelle



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, code geass hangyaku no lelouch, code geass lelouch of the re;surrection, code geass r3, code geass spoilers, i loved the movie, so for those interested, spoilers for the movie if anyone hasnt seen it, this is a summary of what would be a season 3 for code geass instead!, this is a weird place to put my review / changes of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection movie was awesome, but it really should have been a third season. It was far too rushed and caused a lot of problems with character interactions and plot that turned away some fans. An entire season 3 / movie rewriting would be a bit much to type out, so this is more of a summary of my criticism toward the movie, and how I would personally rewrite Code Geass Movie 4 / What would have been season 3.





	Code Geass: Summary of a Season 3

the movie was awesome.  
This was a good outcome. I and many others were skeptical about this new installment for years. I was so worried it would turn out weird, that it wouldn't make any sense or it would be a mere cash grab with no thought put into it. But no, heart and soul were truly put into this movie.  
His resurrection (for the most part, at least with Charles' Code) made sense, the plot and new enemy made sense and had reasons for breaking peace. The only thing that was incredibly forced and out of place were the character interactions; downplayed and out of character for the mere reason that there was simply NO TIME to explore it.  
This movie was still awesome despite these issues. 

But what would have made it more awesome? A third season. I know the director/writers didn't intend for it. With the movie installments being a retconned alternate universe of the original show, it makes it difficult to make a third season now anyway. So perhaps it was a personal decision to change it to a movie instead, and I can respect that. But there is still much to be explored in the world of Code Geass, for such brilliant writers to not jump at the chance to continue for a mere season more is baffling... 

Nonetheless, I sincerely thank everyone who worked on the movie. I've seen so many horrible endings or reboots of franchises the past decade. (Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans Go, Star Wars, BLEACH, Naruto, Voltron, RWBY and Steven Universe are starting to lack in their writing, ect....)  
So many creators have stopped caring. Either they're exhausted, or weren't part of the original work, or they were rushed, or there was studio drama... there's something about these franchises that just lost their touch. But not Code Geass. Code Geass will always have its flaws, nothing is ever perfect. (and fanservice aka is an unfortunate flaw that will forever haunt this franchise too asdfghjkl;) Yet it's still the same old Code Geass I came to love and inspired me so much. So Goro Taniguchi, and everyone else who made this movie came to be, thank you. I could only wish you had all the time in the world to flesh out what you gave us in this movie, but I thank you nonetheless for what we have been given! 

 

~~~~  
Here’s where my explanations / observations get longer upon re-watching the movie.  
This list includes things that I would change, or where I think the story was headed. 

The opening of the movie dives into Lelouch’s body having been revived by C.c. However, his mind is trapped in C’s world. I loved this. One of the things I was adamant about wanting in R3 was Lelouch having breakdowns, he’s emotionally unstable / PTSD, ect… He’s always been mentally unstable, and I’m glad they didn’t forget it, despite his head not being totally there.  
(I was incredibly worried he would be living happily with C.C., they’d have children and all that REALLY BAD writing jazz. Thank god that wasn’t the case.)

Many fans theorized that Lelouch did indeed take Charles’s Code, and therefore is immortal and should be immune to other Geass. (and be able to use Geass still, because his contract with C.C. still rings true) But for some really weird reason this is acted as though its not the case in the movie? Like the process was incomplete because Charles was disappearing during the transfer process...maybe???? 

First, let’s talk about C’s world and how messed up the story surrounding that is. C.c. claims Lelouch killed the god of that world. He...didn’t? (This movie series is a retconned alternate route for the story, however I didn’t think the outcome of Charles’s death was changed.) Lelouch destroyed the thought elevator, the sword of Akasha. He destroyed the sword that would have killed God, not the opposite way around? What? He requested the collective unconscious to not cease the flow of time. He PREVENTED god from being killed? What...the heck? Am I missing something? Charles wasn’t the god of the world....at least, he wasn’t supposed to be. But in this movie, they’re acting like he was….so what the heck is going on here…? 

I theorize that Code is as the name suggests, a digital copy of your body placed protectively in C’s world. However, C.c. made it sound like that wasn’t really the case? She made it sound like she had to literally grow limbs and body parts from C’s world, and her code retrieves them and replaces her damaged body parts in the real world? That’s complicated and extremely weird. She claims since Lelouch killed the god of that world, she should have seldom body parts left. Like the god of that world was the one who grew the body parts for code bearers or something????? What? That’s a tedious job for the GOD of the world to take on themself. 

When we are brought into C’s world for the first time, or at least C’s World’s Bridge….it is very much like Jupiter, barren and dusty. C.c. notices there are lost souls of dead humans stuck in the realm, unable to pass on to the true C’s world because there is a massive ball blocking the path to it. The ball is apparently a lingering will of Charles and Marianne. They were supposed to have been absorbed by C’s world, yet their wills somehow yet linger.  
C.c. pleads with Charles to release Lelouch’s mind, blaming him for being the one to imprison his other half there. She loses lelouch’s body in the haze of C’s world, and she sheds a tear. A strange animation sequence happens with a hand reaching out to the light, and suddenly Lelouch is brought back in full, Code, Geass, and all. No further explanation is given. 

However, he claims he doesn’t know the rules of C’s world, and that he is a mere ghost who could disappear at any moment. This shouldn’t be the case. 

Princess Shamna kidnaps Nunnally to use her to access C’s world for some weird reason. She claims Nunnally has the closest “wavelength” to that of Charles…? (whatever that means...again acting like Charles was the god of C’s World..)  
It is not explained why Charles has such a heavy hold on the bridge between C’s world and the real world, and it is not explained why you need Charles or his bloodline to access C’s world either. You...you need a code, I don’t understand how this works. 

As stated earlier, Lelouch has both geass and code. However, he doesn’t utilize his new code at all throughout the movie. It’s as if he didn’t have one at all. While the process of gaining his code was spotty before, his trip to C’s world should have solidified it. 

Princess Shamna has a Geass that allows her to travel 6 hours back in time when she dies. So she catches on to every one of Lelouch’s plans. He panics, but then after a lecture from C.c., he pulls out some theories and plans, and gives them to C.c. He claims because she has a Code, she cannot be affected by Geass and will remember which plan doesn’t work and will move onto the next one. Lelouch however has a code too. He should not be affected by geass, so this was a problem. 

Again, later on, Nunnally’s mind is trapped in C’s world, and they must use the machine Shamna used to retrieve her. C.c. yet again uses her code to leap into C’s world. Lelouch has a code too, and should have been able to enter as well without her help. Granted, he is new to code, and may not know how to use it, but he caught onto thought elevators and how they worked pretty quickly, I figured he would know how to do it without much practice. 

Another extremely confusing moment in C’s world is when Lelouch falls with Nunnally. Lelouch goes to demand the gods of the world to save them, but he stops himself. Either because the gods are “dead” as C.c. (falsely..???) claimed, or he knew it was wrong to demand the gods such a thing. He technically already used his Geass on them anyway back at his confrontation with Charles.  
But the two are suddenly caught by hazy hands and lifted up into the air. Nunnally looks down, surprised. Lelouch calmly lays there, and says “looks like I owe you yet again” or something along those lines???? What???? What just happened? Whose hands were those? Did Nunnally save them? How? WTF IS HAPPENING? Why did Nunnally wake up first and Lelouch woke up a long time later despite escaping C’s World together?? Nothing is adding up here. 

When Lelouch wakes, something in C’s world, a big black ball that we have seen repeatedly in the movie seems to disperse, causing a meteor shower to appear on Earth. What does this mean? I can’t even begin to place a theory on it. It was certainly a beautiful scene, but nothing about it was explained in the slightest. 

(I’d also like to bring up the animation error at the end, where Lelouch’s code is on the side of his neck instead of his chest for two scenes. I’m at a total loss as to why this is) 

Another thing to mention, Lelouch decides to take on the code name of L.L. along with C.C.’s code name. We are never given C.C.’s real name, which I’m a little disappointed about. I feel as though that’s been a long time coming for it’s reveal. However, given the three code names we have been given so far, L.L., C.C., and V.V., I think it’s safe to infer C.C’s real name does indeed start with the letter C. (It would be cool if she had an Irish name, since it’s theorized she was born in Ireland, but I couldn’t begin to know what her true name would be out of the Irish name selection I found online) 

There’s an after credits moment where Lelou- I mean….L.L. and C.C. are dressed in ridiculous gothic clothing. Dramatic weirdos to the very end I see lol. They stand before a large pit filled with dead bodies. Lelouch repeats C.C.’s incantation before he had received his geass, which suggests L.L. finally got ahold of his new power over Code, which contrasts to the complete unusage of it throughout the rest of the film previously. It is unclear how much time has passed in this moment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Onto character interactions.  
Characters were OOC, dropped bad blood too quickly, or seemed extremely distant toward each other many times in the movie. Most of these are because there was no time to focus on them. Lelouch however, seems just as distant and uncaring as he was as the emperor, and I didn’t like that. Ohgi takes out a gun to shoot himself for Zero, and Lelouch simply says “Stop, it’s water under the bridge?” Are you kidding me? I don’t think so. I don’t care if his Code makes him more unfeeling like a vampire, we need wholesome development here, fellas.) 

We really should have had at least two or three episodes with Lelouch’s mind being lost. The fluffy potential to see C.c. returning the favor of caring for him while his memory is gone like he did for her is too good to pass up for a mere 5 min of it. I’m not even a fan of CC X Lelouch, but this should have been instilled. 

Kallen’s reaction to lelouch being alive should have been given far more time, and she should have been in a lot more shock. At some point she breaks down and falls into Lelouch’s arms. My heart soared when mindless Lelouch scooted over and patted her head to comfort her.  
She should have fought more with C.C. with her decision to resurrect Lelouch. Lelouch did indeed fail to fulfill his promise to her, and she cannot simply allow him to leave. 

The focus on C’s world deserves at least 3 episodes. One to explore the world and introduce how Code works. Charles used thought elevators to communicate with the dead. However, when within C’s world throughout the film, the world is barren and silent. It would have been more interesting to see dead characters reappear, or at least hear their voices. That should have been a necessity. 

See, how I would have it… Charles and Marianne are apparently keeping Lelouch’s mind hostage, and blocked off the true path to C’s world. C.C. manages to break through, but loses Lelouch’s body in the process. She meets up with either Clovis and/or Euphemia as she wanders. They could have helped C.C. with the search for Lelouch. Perhaps she may even see Mao again, and have a heart to heart with him. Or even the Church Nun who forced her Geass onto C.C. THat would be an interesting reunion.  
At some point, they come across Marianne and Charles. (If not Victor / V.V. as well) 

Instead of them being the ones to keep him hostage, it is actually all those who died, victim’s of Lelouch’s war. They have him trapped in a pool of blood. Mankind’s collective unconscious is unclear. Does it think truly as one? The film suggests otherwise.  
However, despite many understanding Lelouch’s intentions, now that they are technically a collective unconscious, there are many that recognize Lelouch has sinned, and should not be allowed back into the world to destroy more. 

C.C. now has to verbally and physically combat the souls that hold Lelouch hostage. She has to convince them to let him go, because his business in the real world is unfinished. He has yet to fulfill her wish, and she needs his help to destroy any leftover geass factions.  
Perhaps Lelouch awakens now, and speaks for himself. He requests C.C. to leave him there, that he will face torture and hatred in both worlds for all that he has done.  
C.C. along with perhaps even Euphemia’s help, they convince him to get up and return to the living world, despite his reluctance. They even use Nunnally’s kidnapping against him. 

Lelouch finally gets up. He speaks with Clovis and Euphie. Clovis he regards bitterly. No regrets for one who murders and lies to the japanese. And Euphie slaps him for what he did. She slaps him hard. But then she hugs him, crying. She knows it was an accident. SHe knows he didn’t mean it. But the collective unconscious knows this too. Lelouch took responsibility for everything, he made the world hate him so much to forget all about Euphie’s forced misdeeds.  
She begs him that when he goes back, he does all the good he possibly can. His misdeeds cannot be erased, but the good he does for the world won’t be erased either.  
Lelouch is brought to tears and apologizes to Euphie, crying on his knees in front of her.  
(If this continued from the anime instead of the movie, Shirley and Rolo would be there too. He’d apologize to both of them for getting them mixed up in this mess, though he’s still extremely angry with Rolo, and dismisses him a bit. Shirley claims she’s forgiven Rolo for what he’s done. He’s been a troubled child all his life, he can’t help it that he didn’t know any better. Shirley probably yet again tells Lelouch she loves him, but he can’t return her feelings. She tells him he doesn’t have to reply. That he needs to hurry up and save Nunnally. He thanks her and goes.) 

Long story short, this is when Lelouch does indeed return to the real world with C.C., much to Charles’s dismay and anger. Euphie, Clovis, and many more souls that were previously torturing Lelouch now hold Charles and Marianne back, preventing them from stopping Lelouch’s departure. 

Now, Lelouch has a code. He is immortal. He can access other people’s minds. The god aka the collective unconscious of C’s world is still alive, and therefore all previous set rules for how Code works is in place.  
~~ 

When Lelouch returns, Kallen happily tackles him to the ground. Instead of brushing her off like he did in the movie, he acknowledges her and pats her head like he did when she first broke down with his mindless body earlier in the movie. Kallen says how much she missed Lelouch, explains how she figured out what he and Suzaku did. Lelouch is slightly surprised at how Kallen catches on, but congratulates her on her detective skills.  
She then says her line: “is there something different about you?” And she notices the mark on his chest, since it’s at her eye level. Kallen now knows Lelouch is immortal like C.C. 

Kallen knows Lelouch naturally puts distance between himself and other people, he does it to protect them, and to not show his own weakness. But everything is out in the open now. No more secrets, no more lies, no more pushing people away. Throughout the season, Kallen catches Lelouch receding in on himself, and pushing people away again. Part of this is because he’s still adjusting to being alive again. He’s hated by everyone, so the fact that some people are dropping their hate and telling him how glad they are that he is alive is shocking to him. He knows he doesn’t deserve any of this. He knows he can’t stay with them forever, he’s not sure where to go or what to do with his future yet. 

But Kallen is adamant that he smooths over whatever bad blood there’s been between him and everyone close to him. She teases him, saying he’s immortal now, and everyone has already seen him at his worst. They know all his secrets now. With nothing left to hide, he should just be himself. 

This statement is difficult for Lelouch, having had so many alternate egos has made him confused on who he truly is and what he wants. He used to live only for Nunnally. But when he saves her, and the world goes back to normal, what else will there be for him? Aside from his promise to C.C.? He struggles with these thoughts, he struggles with his connections to other people. But he gets better throughout the season. 

Anyhoo, back to Lelouch reuniting officially with Kallen. Lelouch and CO find out Suzaku is being held many floors below them. Everyone accept for Kallen are shocked and relieved that Suzaku is alive. (Loyd especially) They eventually rescue him, Lelouch having him get checked over by geassing the doctors, ect…  
The same scene happens where Suzaku punches at Lelouch, C.C. stops him, claiming she gave Lelouch no choice to come back, ect… 

Suzaku, after a few hours of sleep and recovery, wakes up and demands an explanation.  
Lelouch hesitates, but back in C’s world before he left, Euphemia told Lelouch to tell Suzaku she said “Hi”. Well, more than “Hi.” She wanted to tell him something important. She wanted to tell him she loved him with all her heart. But she can’t do that to him. Not while she’s dead and he is alive. Lelouch would be too embarrassed to relay such information either. So instead, she instructs him to tell Suzaku: “What I want to truly tell you, I cannot have Lelouch say to you. It has to be with my own mouth, when we are face to face once more. So I’m waiting for you. Take your time though. Live your life to the fullest. I’m cheering you on. Please live long, and find happiness within your situation.” 

At the mention of Euphie’s wish for Suzaku to LIVE, Suzaku’s eyes are outlined in red, and fill with tears. He whimpers: “Euphie…”  
His Geass to live has been reactivated, not only for Lelouch’s command, but for Euphie’s sake as well. He doesn’t hate his geass anymore. 

In the film, because of time limitations, everyone acted as if they knew Lelouch was alive the entire time. This should not be the case. C.C. and Jeremiah should be the only ones (or maybe even Shirley, but she’s not really important to the story despite the retcon) who knew Lelouch was alive the whole time. (Or at least would be revived) 

Because my story here is planned for an entire third season, there should be a chunk of episodes where Lelouch dons the Zero armor. He first goes after Shamna alone. He tries to be discrete with his small group of Kallen, Sayako, Suzaku, Loyd, and C.C. After a couple failed attempts, Cornelia and her guards on the border of the nation start to hear rumors. Zero has escaped, and is truly the real zero, back to his genius tactics. 

Cornerlia gets suspicious. She knows their Zero was fake, so this riles her attention. She decides to spend an episode spying on them, and she notices the tactics and poses, and she finds out that Suzaku is alive from his voice while she hacked into their comline. She then connects the dots, and relays this information to Gillford, Tamaki, and Ohgi. Considering she’s had contact with VV, her immortal childlike uncle, Lelouch being immortal as well doesn’t come as big as a shock to her as it should have. 

An episode later, The group has a meeting, discussing how that’s even possible. During this meeting, Lelouch finds out about their group secretly hiding there, and realizes he needs their help. He knows Cornelia will not take kindly to his presence, but stifles his pride and goes to her.  
The scene is much like it was in the movie. Cornelia and the others confront Lelouch about his misdeeds, Oghi and Tamaki wanting to hear him out, ect…  
Lelouch unmasks himself, and once more explains how he has no more reason to lie.  
Cornelia is hesitant. She refuses to call Lelouch her brother, not after everything he has done. But she needs to rescue Nunnally. For that alone, she will join forces with him.  
(When Lelouch explains there’s no need to kill so many people, and that he will not lose anyone else and has no reason to lie, Suzaku looks proud of him. He smiles like he did in the movie, impressed to see Lelouch finally change after all this time.) 

During the party, Cornelia pulls Lelouch aside and demands to know how he’s not dead. Lelouch unbuttons his shirt and reveals the geass mark. She immediately recognizes the symbol, and realizes he has the code of their uncle, V.V. He describes his interaction with Charles and Marianne. Cornelia is shocked to learn of Marianne’s involvement in the situation. She feels somewhat betrayed that the image of “the flash” has been tarnished. Her attitude suddenly changes, remembering Lelouch had demanded from her, and probably many others, as to who killed his mother for revenge. To think the mother he was after was none other than a cruel bitch in cahoots with the very father who cast him and his beloved sister aside. 

Cornelia puts a hand on Lelouch’s shoulder, saying she’s sorry this all happened. Lelouch shrugs her off, saying something along the lines of “I’m not innocent in this either.” He never does tell fully tell Cornelia the truth about Euphie’s incident. Even if he did, would she believe him? (Suzaku does not know the truth behind Euphie’s incident either. Lelouch simply cannot for the life of hin describe it as it was: “an accident’.) 

~~~

The scene with Ohgi comes up.  
Lady Kaguya was not told of Lelouch’s resurrection. She assumes he is dead. However, she gave Ohgi a map of Princess Shamna’s country, along with some keepsake wedding memories for the road.  
Ohgi decides to give it to Zero, since Zero/Lelouch would be able to utilize the map stored on the drive better than he could.

Ohgi exchanges thank yous, bows to Lelouch, then brings a gun to his own neck, ready to die for betraying Lelouch. Lelouch tells him to stop. (Lelouch, despite being in the collective unconscious for a time, does not know Ohgi has a child right now. He doesn’t truly register just what Ohgi is putting on the line here.)  
Lelouch tells him it’s “water under the bridge.”  
Ohgi is insistent that Lelouch was their savior, but then Lelouch turns to face him. 

Lelouch tells Ohgi “You and I both know that’s not really true.”  
Ohgi remembers how Zero had abandoned them all, then disappeared for a year. He remembers the incident with Princess Euphemia somehow being Zero’s doing. He remembered how Zero panicked and became obsessed over Princess Nunnally, acting as though no one else’s life mattered.  
The man behind Zero was indeed, not perfect. The farthest thing from perfect. 

“Zero...I need to ask you. Did...did you really use your Geass? On the Black Knights? On me?”  
“Kallen is the only one I ever used my Geass on. I merely asked her a question. It’s how I found out about your group, and where to find you. That is all. Your wills are your own.”  
Ohgi is relieved, and smiles. He bows to Lelouch once more, and goes to rejoin the party. 

Tamaki at some point comes over and has a heart to heart with Zero. He’s very drunk, and tells Lelouch he’s on his computer too much, and that he needs to socialize more. That they’re celebrating “your return from the dead.”  
Lelouch feels bothered by this. Despite C’s world’s rules being unclear, and the fact that he is immortal, he still can’t truly say he feels “alive”. He feels almost stagnant, like a soul lost in limbo. 

Tamaki notices his doom and gloom.  
“No wonder you always hid your face behind a mask, do you ALWAYS have that pouty look on your face?”  
Tamaki somehow manages to make Lelouch laugh. Lelouch thanks him for never losing his comedic streak. THis makes Tamaki insanely happy and egotistical. He runs off to boast about “Zero’s praise” and how he should be promoted to the other guests. 

Lelouch takes the opportunity to escape onto a ….(water tower? It’s not clear what it was in the movie.)  
He taps away on the computer. Suzaku goes up there too. The stars sparkle as beautifully as they did in the movie.  
“I figured I’d find you up here.”  
Lelouch remarks he is studying. He is suddenly curious, as he comes across a “wedding video” file in the data Ohgi gave him.  
He brings it up, it’s Ohgi and Viletta’s reception. The smiles and joy everyone portrays fills his heart.  
Suzaku leans over his shoulder, close. He remarks this is the world Lelouch created.  
The one he also left behind. 

Suzaku’s face scrunches, and after moments of silence, he says as he did in the movie: “Lelouch? I’m glad you’re back.”  
Lelouch’s eyes widen in shock. “Initially didn’t seem like you were…” Lelouch remarked, rubbing the bruises on his face and neck from Suzaku’s breakdown.  
“The world is lonely without you.”  
Lelouch turns back to his screen, unseeing. “How can you say that, Suzaku? After Everything I’ve done…”  
So many people are welcoming him back as if he were a long lost friend. He set himself up to be their enemy. There should be nothing left for him here. No one should find comfort or happiness with his presence.  
Lelouch slams the screen shut. He can’t do this.  
His head is in his hands, as he leans on the railing. 

Suzaku walks over, leans on the railing next to him. Suzaku stares at the twinkling stars.  
“The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?”  
After a minute, Lelouch finally looks up to them too.  
“Yeah, they are.” 

~~~  
Jeremiah and Anya are more involved.  
Jeremiah is pleased to see his majesty alive once more. The original season 3 trailer showed him in a flooded field of flamingos, and his tech was fritzing out. I really wish I knew what was happening here. It would have been very cool to show his relationship to Anya, and how she is managing now that she has her memories back. 

Cut to the battle,  
THere should have been at least 6 episodes of Shamna vs. Lelouch. Shamna’s Time Geass could wield so many different possibilities within those 6 hours. Kallen could die. Suzaku could die. C.C. could disappear. Tamaki, Oghi, any one of his teammates could be severely wounded or killed. The amount of alternate timelines produced from the many plans Lelouch creates to stop Shamna produce a wild journey, one that isn’t finished in a 20 second monologue freeze frame. It would be interesting to make Shamna’s geass a mystery not only to Lelouch, but also the audience. Suddenly time gets reset without us knowing how or exactly why, until we see Shamna taking her own life to initiate her Geass power. 

The fight scenes would be intense, the people who die would merely be brought back, but the shock factor would be highly available for this.  
Unlike the movie, Lelouch has a code too. He too is “immune” to the geass. So at the very least, he knows what plans worked, and which plans didn’t work. It’s unclear if he remembers everyone’s deaths too. Those might end up blending together after all the timelines he has had to go through. 

But eventually, he catches on to Shamna being a time-controller of sorts. His plans works out as it does in the movie.  
Nunnally’s mind is trapped within C’s world. He and C.C. both use their powers to go after her.  
C.C. goes to talk with Shamna, while Lelouch goes to find his sister. He kneels before her, and thus the shock sets in. 

Nunnally asks if she is dead, and Lelouch says no. Well, not exactly. He needs to get her out here.  
Nunnally acknowledges the black ball in the sky, asking what it is. Lelouch is not entirely sure, but he believes that is the true C”s world. The world they are currently in is more so the bridge between C’s world and the real world. Dusty and barren. If they stay too long, they could both disappear. 

They eventually fall, on the verge of being lost forever. Nunnally tells Lelouch she has much to say to him. She can’t let it end like this. The “hands” that appear to lift the pair are actually Euphie, Mao, Clovis, Rolo, Shirley….everyone he’s left behind or killed. Nunnally and Lelouch look around in awe as the collective unconscious lifts them both into the air, back to their world.  
Lelouch and Nunnally wake up, Nunnally first, Lelouch a short time after. The meteor shower scene comes up again, but I don’t know what C’s World did to make this happen, I just know the collective unconscious is involved somehow. 

People say C.C. and Lelouch are ‘endgame’ and are celebrating, but I never cared for the pairing. These two have a long way to go before I’d believe in a romantic relationship with them. But Lelouch going with her was very important. It’s truly the only place he can go at this point. He would only get in the way if he hung around Nunnally as Zero. He and Suzaku can’t simply go back to their lives, not after their reputation was willingly tarnished. The only loose ends tying him to Earth is his promise to C.C. and the Geass Order Splinter factions. 

C.C.’s true wish was to be loved, to die with a smile on her face. But it was clear it wasn’t purely a romantic love she wished for, it could be any form. Regardless though, C.C. was the one to bring Lelouch back. He couldn’t let her selfishly walk out on him after all that. Lelouch is very ambitious. C.C. knows where the temples are and how to access them. She has ideas where splinter factions could be too. Lelouch needs to go with her to help her on her mission. He needs to eradicate the sources of Geass from this world, which includes himself and C.C. when they’ve hunted down all code and geass users. 

Lelouch has now become a true warlock with the witch that cursed...or blessed him.  
It would be interesting to see Lelouch steal Code from everyone in the world. I’d like to limit the codes to 26, for every letter of the alphabet. He and the cast would fight wars or battle with them so he can eradicate Geass from ever continuing in the world again. It would be interesting if he sprouted red-static Geass-shaped wings like that in one of the openings/or endings of the series. Upon gaining both Geass and Code grants him a new ability, wings to that of an angel….(or a demon perhaps)  
I envision him taking Nunnally for a secret flight one day…. 

Perhaps when all is said and done, Lelouch and C.C. are still not happy to die after they get rid of all the splinter factions and gaining control over all Code on Earth. Perhaps they start a farm, grow a vegetable garden, get a dog. They’re both roommates who are learning to live and recover after everything they’ve been through. (I prefer Lelouch not to get involved in relationships romantically, so I personally would prefer them to be platonic, but no doubt there are plenty of people out there that would totally label them an official ship at this point in time. To each their own.)  
Lelouch may have to keep a low profile or change his hair color so he’s not recognized as the evil emperor. But he and C.C. visit Nunnally and everyone now and then. Perhaps even help with diplomatic strategies when tension between countries rises again. 

They don’t wait until they’re old. No, Nunnally is perhaps in her late 20s or 30s. Lelouch and C.C. then decide they’re ready to go again. They find the last thought elevator available to mankind. They press their hands to the door and look at eachother. C.C. and Lelouch smile. Genuine and happy to come to death smiling for once in their lives.  
The hands of the collective unconscious reach through the door, grab the two of them, and pull them in. Their clothes are all that is left behind of their existence.  
Nunnally and Suzaku feel them leave, and shed tears as they look up to the sky.  
~End 

THat would be my personal take on how Code Geass would have continued and ended. Some Things might change, or others would have better ideas on how to end it. But this is what I could come up with. An ending I would be pleased with.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this may have been a little strange to put on AO3, but I felt like I should put it here for personal reasons. I would have loved to write a full course fanfiction regarding the plot of this movie and how it could be stretched out to compliment itself, but I simply don't have the time or energy to truly flesh it out as I wish the creators did. I can only assume R3 has been canceled despite their claim of Code Geass being revived for a decade. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but it is very sad to see Code Geass have it's alternate ending end so rushed. Compared to a lot of other revived things I've seen the past few years: PowerPuff Girls, Teen Titans Go, the endings of BLEACH, Naruto, and the writing of Steven Universe....all that went down hill pretty fast. It got bad for a multitude of reasons. But Code Geass still felt like the same old Code Geass despite how rushed it was. They still managed to make it work. 
> 
> The confusion around C's World didn't mess up the plot, but it certainly made the plot lack. Lelouch could have done some interesting things with his code and newfound immortality. We could have had far more world-building and insight on the true power of Code, Geass, and why it was bestowed upon humanity. While we could have had a lot better, what we got was still pretty good I personally believe. It was enough to quench the thirst, but not truly enough to cease the hunger.


End file.
